


the finest bar in all of zaofu

by eldritchbrainrot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbrainrot/pseuds/eldritchbrainrot
Summary: “Kuvira secretly collaborated with Baatar Jr. to devise a way to get out of the city and stabilize Ba Sing Se. She persuaded Varrick, a large part of the city's security force, and a few of its wealthiest citizens to accompany her.”Kuvira meets the heir to a booming business in a bar in Zaofu. A few drinks in, she sets a plan into motion.
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	the finest bar in all of zaofu

She catches your eye from across the bar for a quick moment, her green eyes burning bright into your own. There were other people around, you were sure of it, but in that split second the establishment feels completely empty save for you and her. Her dark hair is down around her face in loose waves, falling across her uniform. Each time you’ve seen her in the past she’s had her hair in a braid when it wasn’t covered by her guard helmet. Letting her hair down felt intimate, as if she were doing it only for you. But that couldn’t be possible, you barely knew each other.

You clear your throat and drop your gaze down into your nearly full shot glass. Part of the reason you moved to Zaofu was to find yourself - after all, the whole reason the city-state existed was to help citizens reach their fullest potential - but you didn’t realize that each and every citizen would be trying to pursue their dreams there. Which meant that the bartender at the shitty bar near your apartment who had dreams of being an artist expressed that artistry in her drinks. You were currently looking down the barrel of something that looked like confetti-filled whiskey and tasted like gasoline. But it certainly got the job done. So you toss the fifth shot back and swallow it before your body could realize what you were putting it through yet again.

When you bring the glass down from your lips, the seat Kuvira had been occupying is empty. You try not to wonder what the pang in your chest means. You’d ran into her a few times in the past, but you’d never managed to muster up the courage to speak to her. And you certainly weren’t planning on it today, no matter how much strange alcohol bolstered your courage. She had to know you existed before you could just talk to her, and there was no way the captain of the guard would know about you. Sure, your family name was a household name and people threw themselves at your feet once they realized who your mother was, but your face barely stood out and you didn’t inherit any bending. How could you make an impression without being impressive?

You sigh and set your glass down on the bar, considering getting the bartender’s attention again.

“You’re here again,” a deep and sultry voice speaks up from beside you.

You jump and a hand flies to your heart as Kuvira takes a seat on the barstool next to you. 

“Sorry,” she speaks again, her smirk showing that she’s anything but. “Did I scare you?”

“A little,” you manage to say, your throat suddenly dry. “You’ve noticed me here before?”

“On several occasions. I’ve seen you outside of this bar, too, but I can’t put my finger on where.”

“You’ve been there when I’ve met with Suyin Beifong a few times. On behalf of my mother.”

“And what does your mother do?”

“Among other things, she’s the CEO of Vanra Communications,” you sigh. “Basically, we made all the phones and radios in the United Republic. My mother wants us to branch out.”

She’s obviously intrigued, her eyes lighting up. This close, her eyes are a web of green and you are about to get hopelessly tangled if you aren’t careful. It acts as more of an intoxicant than the alcohol.

Kuvira flags down the bartender and orders a gin and tonic. 

“Would you like another?” she asks you, gesturing to your empty shot glass.

You force yourself not to say “spirits, no” and instead ask for a simple water. The fog developing in your head lets you know that those shots would be catching up to you soon and you want to be hydrated for when they do. 

Kuvira’s silent after placing the order, and you can’t help but wonder if you’ve lost her interest just as soon as you’ve acquired it. This is what you’ve wanted, to be able to at least have a conversation with the guard you couldn’t take your eyes off of. So desperation makes you blurt out the first thing that pops into your head.

“Crazy few weeks we’ve had, huh?” you ask with a laugh that might be a little too loud.

As luck would have it, Kuvira finds it amusing. She arches a brow and a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. That smile is all it takes for you to continue.

“I mean first those assassins kill the Queen, then Ba Sing Se falls with a bunch of other cities following in its wake,” you shake your head as the bartender returns with your drinks. “I swear, Zaofu is the only stable place in the entire kingdom.”

Kuvira takes the slice of lime from the cup and places the fleshy side in her mouth, squeezing and sucking on it before responding. “Zaofu has always stood out. I’d love nothing more than the chance to spread our technology with the rest of the kingdom.”

You nod your head in agreement. “They could really use the help. This is the only place in the earth kingdom that my mother considered a viable addition to her empire.”

She looks you over as if seeing you for the first time “How have your meetings with Su gone?” she asks with an even voice, taking a sip from her drink.

“Uh,” you begin eloquently. “They’ve gone well enough up until recently. We were talking about making a deal, about using Zaofu as a base for Vanra Communications. It was going to aid in modernization, and in a few months it would push our communication technologies outwards to other cities.”

“What happened recently?”

“Well, Suyin no longer seems interested for reasons I can’t understand. One meeting we’re finalizing plans, and the next she’s giving me this big impassioned speech about how she doesn’t want the responsibility of allegedly ‘forcing change’ on the other city-states.”

You can see Kuvira stiffen, and can almost feel her tensing up. She tosses back her drink and orders two more and some fancy sounding cocktail. Something you said obviously upset her, but you can’t figure out what it could have been.

“And what do you think?” Kuvira asks, a hard edge to her voice.

“What do I think?”

“Do you think Zaofu should bring change to our neighbours? Don’t you think we should stop hoarding resources and wealth all in one place when there are others that need our help, others we’re fully capable of helping?”

“Of course! It’s more advanced than Republic City in some ways - it would be so advantageous to have more than one place like this. There shouldn’t be one singular cultural hub, one economic hub, one place for someone to feel free in a nation.”

The drinks arrive then. She slides the cocktail over to you and starts on one of the limes before taking a drink from its glass. It’s a few different shades of orange and has a cherry on the inside of it. You don’t even wonder whether or not it’s smart to drink more before your lips close on the straw that came with your drink. It’s sweet and earthy, hints of orange juice dancing around your tongue. You didn’t know why you’d never tried something like that before - they didn’t have bars or drinks like these back in Republic City.

They didn’t have women like this back in Republic City, either.

You shake your head, trying to force the thought from it. Kuvira had enough on her plate as the captain of the guard. She wasn’t looking to shack up with some random nonbender transplant. You think you should just be grateful you got to spend any time with her at all after spending so long hoping to work up enough courage to simply greet the woman.

“Tell me something,” she begins, leaning forward on the bar, both her glasses empty. “Does your mother listen to you?”

You take time to finish your drink, and she must mistake your silence for hesitance because she continues.  
“You look smart and capable, and you must be if you’ve gotten multiple meetings with Su. A smart person like you must have ideas that you bring to your mother to help her company. To make things better, yeah? More efficient. Does she listen when you bring them to her?”

“For the most part,” you say, shrugging your shoulders. Your drink finished, you blink a few times as the fog in your head grows and spreads across your body. “She wants me to run the company when she steps down. She wants me to bring her my ideas, even when I’m not so certain I have any of my own.”

Kuvira doesn’t ask you anything further. She studies you, and you flush under the scrutiny of her gaze. Then, she reaches to grab the second wedge of lime. She wordlessly offers it up to you and arches a brow. 

You feel a blush creep up your neck, yet you nod your head slowly. Was this normally how strangers interacted in bars? How many drinks had Kuvira had before you noticed her? Was the brain fog what was making you accept her offer, or was it in the dark gaze her eyes brought? You may have seen her a handful of times before but she was still a stranger, someone you knew nothing about. 

Regardless, she presses the fruit against your lips and gently prods them apart until you open your mouth obediently. The acidic taste explodes onto your tongue as she squeezes down, a slight hint of sweetness bursting in its wake. It’s a bit stronger than you expected but you’re so intent on being impressive that you bite down and swallow the next wave of flavour. You barely notice a trail dripping down your mouth, but Kuvira does. She sets the spent lime down on the bar counter, then her hand is by your face again. She grabs your chin with one hand and holds your face in place, her other hand gently tracing the trail of lime across your bottom lip and down your chin. She places her thumb in her mouth and sucks off the juice.

Your lungs force you to breathe; you didn’t realize you had been holding your breath. You take a second to get a hold of yourself, of the sudden fire burning deep within you.

She leans in close to you, her breath smelling of the citrus from her drinks. When she speaks, her words send a current up your spine.

“My place isn’t far from here,” is all she says. She leans back and gives you a second to consider, holding out her hand towards you. You take it without hesitation.

She drops some coin on the bar to pay for your drinks and tugs you outside. It had gotten considerably darker since you first arrived, the dark night sky illuminated only by street lamps. The metal petals that surround different parts of the city were up, enclosing all of Zaofu as if it were some hidden secret. You briefly wonder how you would get home, but the thought gets ripped from your mind as Kuvira grabs you by the collar of your shirt and slams you against the side of a building where the street lights don’t reach you. Her mouth is on yours in an instant. Her lips are rough and one of her hands lays against your collarbone, long slender fingers brushing against the skin of your throat. She presses herself against you greedily, her tongue searching for something between your lips that you’re more than willing to give.

Kuvira pulls back and leaves you gasping for breath. “I needed to get that out of the way,” is all the explanation she has for you. 

She smirks at the disheveled state she has you in and pulls you along again. She wasn’t lying, her place wasn’t far from the finest bar in all of Zaofu. She practically pulls you up the steps and the door unlocks with a few quick twists of her hand. The lights are off inside and you can just barely make out the outline of the everyday basics of an apartment. 

“Feel free to stop me if it’s necessary,” she tells you. “You can change your mind at any time.”

You simply nod your head, unable to form words. She pushes you against the door and her mouth finds its way to your neck, her hands flying to your waist. The cold metal of the door sends shivers up your spine, overwhelmed with sensation. You fight back a moan as her teeth find purchase against your skin, sucking on it and biting down hard enough to leave a mark. She peppers deep kisses across your skin, pulling back once she’s covered every spot across your neck. 

She takes your hand and guides you to what you assume is her bedroom, silvers and greens awash in the moonlight filtering in through the window across from her bed.

Kuvira tugs on your robes, and at once you hate just how unappealing the drab green robes are. You begin to undress, but you’re not going fast enough for her. She raises a hand and a line of metal detaches itself from her uniform. You can’t help but gasp at the sight of the sharp grey making its way towards you - you hope she doesn’t notice. With a brow arched, she slowly and deliberately slices down the front of your robes. They fall open, and she makes use of her free hand to push the destroyed robe from your shoulders. They fall to your feet. She has you stand in the moonlight in your undergarments and looks you over, her eyes darkening with desire as her pupils blow. She looks like she wants to utterly ruin you, to devour you until there’s nothing left; you know you would allow it to happen. She maintains eye contact with you as she carefully removes her guard uniform, setting it on her dresser. 

“You’re not a metalbender, are you?” she asks, tilting her head.

“I’m not a bender at all,” you reply, your voice small.

She doesn’t respond, only continues undressing herself. When she’s finished, she crooks two fingers and beckons you towards her. Obediently, you move forward. 

“That is very good to know,” she finally responds.

Before you can ask her what she means by that, her demeanor shifts. She grabs your chin, far rougher than she had at the bar, and makes you look up at her. With a smirk, she shoves you backwards onto her bed. She climbs onto it on her hands and knees as if she were some sort of wolf-cat and you were her most exquisite prey. You scamper backwards instinctively.

“Ah, ah,” she says, shaking her head. 

Waving her hand, metal shoots out from somewhere on her bed and wrap themselves around your wrists. The cold restraints pull you down flat against the bed and knock the breath out of you. You can’t see her anymore, but you can certainly feel her presence, her movement on the bed. She crawls forward until she’s hovering over you, her loose hair dangling over your face.

“You’re not going anywhere,” she tells you, her voice low. “Understand?” You nod your head rapidly to let her know that you did, in fact, understand. You wouldn’t want it any other way.

“You take orders well,” she chuckles darkly and disappears from your line of sight. 

You feel your heart beat rapidly in your chest and wonder what plans she has next for you. You don’t have to wonder for long, because you feel Kuvira’s hands at your legs. The mere touch of her fingers against your bare skin nearly makes your back arch off the bed. They’re smoother than you expected, but they’re so sure of themselves. She parts your legs and tugs down your underwear, and you bite down so hard on your lip you think you might draw blood.

Kuvira presses her lips to your thigh and the act nearly sends you over the edge right there and then. You inhale sharply as your legs jerk involuntarily. Her hands, stronger than they seem they should be, pin your legs down harshly.

“Don’t make me restrain your legs, too,” she warns. 

You shake your head breathlessly. She moves between your legs and presses her face between them, her hands finding their way to your hips and grip down on them tightly. She pins you down to the bed and to her. Her lips ghost up the curve of your thighs and then finally, blissfully, between your legs. Though her hands are holding so tightly you fear - and hope - they might leave bruising behind, her tongue is gentle. 

She prods you apart and presses her tongue flat against your clit, her breath hot and heavy against you. She’s tantalizingly slow at first, countering the writhing you can’t seem to stop by digging her fingers into your hips further. She takes slow and deliberate licks at your clit, steadily speeding up. When you let out a gasp, she pauses for a second. Then her tongue disappears from your clit and she pushes her way inside of you. Your back does indeed arch this time and you moan, surprising yourself. She buries herself in you and you strain against the restraints, the cold metal biting into your skin. A deeply repressed part of you almost wishes they were tighter.

Kuvira’s lips move up your thighs, slowly up your waist, tantalizingly up your torso. She opens her mouth and takes her tongue on the path from your stomach up to the middle of your chest. She forces your chin back roughly. When she bites on your neck this time, it’s different from earlier. She lets out a satisfied sound when she finally pulls away to look at the mess she’s made of your neck, admiring her handiwork. Earlier, it felt like she was experimenting. Now, it feels like she’s marking you. She all but confirms it when she speaks.

“You’re mine,” she tells you, her voice a low growl. 

Even though you’re sure she doesn’t know your name, even though tonight is the first you’ve ever spoken, you knew it deep in your bones - you were hers. But that repressed side of you managed to rear its head, and you replied.

“No, I’m not,” you whisper.

She stills, and the world stills with her. You know instantly that you’ve made a mistake, but it’s far too late to take it back.

“Excuse me?” she asks indignantly. 

“I-I’m not,” you say again, your voice even quieter than before.

The restraints around your hands tighten and bite into your wrists. Silver pops up to wrap around your legs, keeping them apart.

“Oh, but you are,” she tells you, sounding sure of herself. Kuvira’s hand moves between your legs and she slides a finger between your folds, smirking down at you. “If you weren’t mine, would you be dripping so hopelessly wet each time I speak?”

Unceremoniously, she pushes two fingers into you and you let out the loudest moan you think you’ve ever managed in your life. When you arch, Kuvira’s free hand is there to push you back down. Her hand makes its way to your throat and it closes around it, slender fingers pressing on the sides of your neck tightly. You instinctively buck your hips down onto her hands as she pumps deeper and deeper into you. She releases her vice grip on your throat and you gasp for air. You want to cry out, but she stops you by crashing her mouth against your own. You taste yourself on her lips, on the tongue she shoves into your mouth. The fingers between your legs pump into you and just when you feel like you’re about to fall over the edge of the waterfall, she removes her fingers. But she’s not done with you yet.

She sits up and brings her fingers to her mouth, licking the taste of you from them. Then with a gesture at her dresser, you can hear one of the drawers open.

“Be good for me, now,” Kuvira tells you as something curved presses itself against you. 

At once, you realize what it is and a thrill wracks its way through you. You look up at her wide eyes. If you could form words, you’d be begging.

The metal cylinder presses further against your folds but she leaves it there. She straddles your hips and leans down, pressing her face against your chest. While the metal is still teasing you, she draws her tongue in circles around your nipple before taking the stiff and pointed skin into her mouth. Her free hand covers your mouth when you moan, and the action makes you moan louder; you can feel her smirk around you. Her tongue draws long circles around your nipple and then she bites down slowly, tugging and pulling gently. When she’s satisfied she moves on to the next one, offering it the same devotion. Your chest is heaving and her hand is still over your mouth.

Kuvira moves the hand over your mouth as she guides the curved object past your folds. You let out a world-shaking moan as it pushes into you with nothing more than her power. She lets it still inside of you, allowing you to get used to the shape and its pressure. 

“I can feel you,” she whispers against your chest, letting out a quiet groan. 

She adjusts, and pulls the metal back out. Then she pushes it back in, and back and forth. Even distracted at your chest, she’s still in control. Spread out on her bed with your hands and feet bound by metal, you’re completely and entirely at her mercy. The talented metalbender thrusts in and out of you, slowly picking up speed. Her free hand takes your free nipple between her thumb and forefinger, mimicking her tongue’s movements. The metal pushes further into you and presses up against the most sensitive spot inside you, sending you spiraling. She’s utterly relentless and doesn’t let up, even when you begin to buck wildly against your restraints. She aims for that sensitive spot and thrusts against it over and over and over and over and over until -

“Say it,” Kuvira orders, pulling out of you. “Tell me you’re mine.”

You wouldn’t dare deny it, not when she had you quivering and whimpering underneath her.

“I’m yours,” you whisper.

“Again.” she orders.

“I’m yours!”

She presses back into you suddenly, once more, thrusting directly against that sensitive spot. And it doesn’t just send you over the edge; you’re catapulted over it, flung headfirst into a rushing waterfall that has you scream out her name, clenching your eyes shut so tightly you see stars and colourful patterns behind your eyelids. She waits until you’ve regained your composure enough and unclench before she pulls out of you, eliciting a barely contained squeal from you.

You look up at her, panting, and she watches you ride out your orgasm with a look you hope you never tire of seeing.


End file.
